wishing to be the friction in your jeans
by wafflehood
Summary: Logan thinks Kendall should show him how much he needs him. Carlos and James want to jump on the trampoline one last time.


A/N: Yes, it's another _Backstage Rush_ post-ep. This happened after _that_ comment from Kendall and also _that_ little eyebrow twitch from Logan in response to said comment from Kendall. You all know what I'm talking about, let's be honest. Also, I'm like, 95% sure this is one of those times where I think something is an awesome idea and then the rest of the world doesn't agree with me. OH WELL. Enjoy~

PS: I own nothing. Title is from Fall Out Boy's _Sugar, We're Going Down_.

* * *

There's nothing like that feeling Kendall gets after they've completed another successful show. It starts in the pit of his stomach and crawls up his spine until it's blooming in his chest, making his heart pound and his hands shake with adrenaline. It's a rush, a big time rush, and it's so _different_ from the feeling that goes with winning a hockey game. Kendall loves hockey and he's _good_ at hockey and he still wants to play pro hockey eventually, (even though he knows, somewhere deep down, that that dream is slipping further and further away with each passing minute spent _not_ playing hockey), but this, _singing and dancing_, is so exhilarating, it makes his breath catch in his chest because he never really thought they'd get past the three months' demo-making in the beginning, never really thought they would _make it_, and looking out at the hordes of screaming fangirls, calling their names and waving signs, makes him feel like they've conquered the world.

Backstage is bustling with activity. It always is, after a show: technicians packing up their equipment, Mom and Katie bickering about something or other, Gustavo shouting at all the people with backstage passes, Kelly trying to get him to stop. It's all familiar noises to Kendall by now, the background soundtrack to his life as it goes by exactly the way it should. It's a little more manic this time, though; it's almost like there's a sense of rampant and giddy _relief_ settled across the backstage area when they come offstage. Kendall figures it's just because they got through an entire tour without irreparably breaking anything. It is kind of a miracle, Kendall has to admit.

They stand shoulder to shoulder in their sweaty stage clothes and watch as the stage manager has a few of the stage designers replace *NSYNC's logo with theirs under _fastest backstage change_, and Kendall feels excitement and pride bubbling under his skin. He bumps his fist against James', because they did it. They may have ruined one of their outfits in the process, (after all that ripping, it probably can't be saved), but they beat *NSYNC's record.

He stands there, admiring their name up on the wall of fame, even after James and Carlos dash off to have one last go of the trampoline before it disappears out of their lives forever and Logan has already disappeared off somewhere else, until he spots Logan out of the corner of his eye, retreating back behind the changing curtain, and Kendall follows.

Logan's jacket is on the floor, and Kendall can see the soft, soft skin of his stomach and then his chest as he drags his shirt over his head and off, drops it on the floor next to the jacket, and finally notices Kendall's presence. He blushes faintly, crosses his arms over his chest, and his hair is sticking up a little, and Kendall wants him.

He takes two steps forward and that's all it takes to be right up in Logan's space, because there really isn't a lot of room back here and they're always tripping all over each other when they change. Logan doesn't move, doesn't avert his eyes; he tilts his head back and stares up at Kendall, and he's still blushing a little, but he raises one eyebrow and smirks, cockily.

"So," Kendall says, softly, and feels his breath ricochet off Logan's face, "I was thinking maybe I should apologize to you for letting this whole record thing get so out of control. You know how me and James get sometimes."

"Yeah?" Logan replies, and there's that sparkle in his eyes, that sparkle that makes Kendall's stomach drop out and his fingers itch with this need to touch. Logan's mouth is quirked up in a smile, and he's so close, so close Kendall can taste his breath. "You going to show me how much you _need_ me, Kendall?" he asks, and his voice is low and smooth and Kendall snaps.

He grabs onto Logan's shoulders, (he kind of wishes Logan was still wearing a shirt, so he could twist his hands in it and tug him closer, but, okay, all of this bare skin is absolutely cool, too), and pushes until Logan's back hits the wall.

Logan's lips are open and wet and hot, and Kendall licks into his mouth and swallows down Logan's startled gasp. He runs his hands down Logan's bare chest, runs his tips of his fingers over all of that naked, slightly damp skin, and he can feel Logan inhale sharply through his nose, can feel the muscles in Logan's stomach jump under his touch, and Kendall takes back everything he said about the rush of performing because this, _this_ is the best feeling ever.

This is Logan's arms wrapping around his neck, Logan's fingers tangling in his hair, Logan melting into his touch, Logan's lips hot and hard and unrelenting against his, Logan's tongue against his, Logan's chest pressed against his, Logan making these deliciously breathy sounds into his mouth, _Logan_. Kendall's hands are tight on Logan's hips, he has one leg between Logan's and he can feel the hard line of Logan's dick against his thigh, and he wants to slip his hands into Logan's way too tight jeans, wants to wrap his hand around it, wants to make Logan fall apart under his hands.

"Kendall," Logan mumbles. His fingers are clawing at Kendall's scalp, and Kendall is out of breath and dizzy as he pulls his lips away from Logan's to mouth down Logan's neck. "Kendall," Logan repeats, choked, and Kendall feels something like fire burn hot and exhilarating in his stomach.

He puts a hand on Logan's zipper, feels Logan suck in a breath without letting it back out, and Kendall looks down at him through sweaty bangs. Logan's face is flushed. "Is this—" Kendall asks, his other hand splayed across Logan's stomach. "Is this okay?"

They've only been doing this regularly for a few months, (after Jo left and Camille was no longer around, there was this moment after one of their usual misadventures, where Kendall had looked over and Logan had been right there, and it had been _so easy_ to lean over and kiss him, the same way they used to do sometimes back in Minnesota), but they've never done _this_ before.

Kendall wants to. He really, really wants to.

Logan's eyes are huge and dark, pupils blown so wide there's barely any of that familiar brown visible, and his face is pink and sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead. He looks mussed and turned on, and Kendall doesn't think he could stop now if Logan told him to, but Logan nods frantically, uses his hand on Kendall's neck to pull Kendall back into a kiss, and Kendall fumbles with his zipper, heart pounding in his chest because they're doing this, they're actually _doing this_, with Logan's back against the wall, and it isn't romantic at all but Kendall is a seventeen-year-old teenage boy and it _doesn't matter_. It's him and Logan, and it's Logan's desperate little moan when Kendall finally gets his zipper down, and it's _perfect_.

And then there's a loud noise from the stage, the sound of something huge and metallic crashing down, and James' voice shouting, "_Carlos_!", maybe a little scared, and a rush of footsteps, and Kendall pulls away from Logan, abruptly, because that sounds bad.

Logan's face is still flushed, his pupils are still blown wide, he's breathing hard, and his jeans are open, and he looks utterly and completely debauched, but Katie is calling their names, and as much as Kendall wants to continue what they were just doing, (and _damn_, he wants to), there's a sinking, terrifying feeling of _oh shit what happened is Carlos okay_ creeping up his spine, and he waits for Logan to zip his pants off and pick up his t-shirt before both of them hurry back to the stage, stumbling over their own feet in their rush to get there.

The trampoline is broken, neatly, in two pieces. They tip down towards the middle, and the fabric of the bounce mat is slag and useless between them. Carlos is lying in the middle of it, clutching at his left ankle with both hands, and James is leaning over him, one hand on his hip and the other running through his hair, soothingly, as Carlos breathes through his nose and bites back obvious tears.

Kendall is, suddenly and painfully and totally, not at all turned on anymore.

"What happened?" Kendall asks, at the same moment Kelly shouts, "I thought I told you to keep the boys _off the trampoline_!" and everyone stands around looking confused and helpless and useless until Logan throws up his hands and marches over to where Carlos and James are still huddled together on the broken trampoline. Kendall follows, because it's _Carlos_ and he's in pain and Kendall needs to help him.

Logan pries Carlos' hands away from his ankle, gently, and James slips his thumb under Carlos' shirt and rubs his stomach soothingly when Carlos whimpers, this pitiful little sound that makes Kendall's heart clench painfully in his chest. Logan says, "I think it's just sprained, but you should probably have it checked out by a real doctor," and Carlos nods, his face fierce and set and brave against the pain and the fear Kendall can see sparkling in his eyes.

"You'll be fine," Kendall promises him. Kelly is still shouting in the background, (something about incompetent stagehands, Kendall isn't really sure), and James slowly, carefully helps Carlos to his feet. Carlos staggers a little and leans heavily against James' side, James' hand firm around his waist. James' whole body seems to be oozing concern and his thumb is still under Carlos' shirt.

Kendall watches James looking at Carlos and wonders how he missed that.

He wonders if Carlos knows.

Later, while he and Logan are getting changed, in the same spot where they were all over each other less than half an hour earlier, Kendall looks over at Logan and says, "So, that was kind of a mood-killer, huh?" and Logan laughs, short and surprised, eyes sparkling.

"That's okay," he says, and leans in close so his lips brush Kendall's ear when he adds, "You can owe me."

* * *

I'M PRETTY SURE I WARNED YOU THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS THIS IS A GOOD IDEA. whelp sorry I chickened out on the porn, have some bonus sneak!Jarlos instead? I don't even know, I'm sorry. Also, please do not expect me to keep posting stories this regularly. I wish I would but I probably won't because I'm really lazy.


End file.
